The Promise and the Letter
by SteamPunk'93
Summary: John Druitt remembers the night that he proposed to Helen and made her a promise he did not keep. With one letter he hopes to made amends. First Fanfic!


**Hello, I am SteamPunk'93 this is my first ever fanfic, therefore my maiden voyage so please be kind. This fic is slightly AU with an O/C.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Broken Promise And The Letter<p>

"I promise to make you happy, Helen, for all eternity."

How those words had haunted him for over one hundred year. When he proposed, John Druitt made a promise to Helen Magnus, to make her happy for all eternity. And he had broken it, and he had broken his promise so many times over the years. It felt strange that it was only really dawning on him now how many times John had broken his promise. But now he was rid of his parasite and could think clearly, the way he used to think when first went to Oxford. And met Helen Magnus, the love of his life.

He looked over to the calendar on the wall of his mud brick one roomed hut, saw the date and realized why he should be thinking of this now. Today was the day over one hundred years ago that he proposed to Helen. And made her that promise.

He loved Helen so very, very much. Even when he was Jack the Ripper, he was still in love with Helen. John had tried to stop loving Helen, to let her go. But he never did stop loving her. John, therefor, just had settle for loving her from afar. It was killing John, not being with Helen or even near her,

He knew she wouldn't take him back. Some part of John had always known that after he started killing. He had hurt her too much for her to forgive him. John had broken his promise so many times. But still, that didn't stop him wishing and dreaming of Helen taking him back. However, he knew that this was not going to happen in the real world. That is why John made the deal with Worth. Worth dangled the chance of stopping the Five from injecting the source blood, a chance to never start killing and the chance of marrying Helen and the two of them raising a family. Adam had baited him John took it.

He wanted Helen to forgive, but he wasn't if he even deserved Helen read to his apology. However, Dunja, a Lycanthropeus Vampiris and his only true friend in the world now, had repeatedly said that he should try to apologise, that he may feel better for it and the medium for an apologise should probably be a letter. The last time she gave him that advice, she also gave him a bracelet she had made and told him that he should give Helen the bracelet. Just in case she ever came Down Below.

John decided that now he should take Dunja's advice and he set himself down to write a very special letter for Helen.

'_My Dearest Helen. _

_I apologise for making you a promise that I have broken so many times of the years. I made you the promise that I would make you happy for all eternity. I broke that promise as soon as I started killing._

_However, this was not __entirely__ my fault. The parasite that took control of the Sanctuary was my rage and mu bloodlust. I was not strong enough to control it. That thing made me kill and made me put our daughter in harms way when I needed your blood. I regret that most gravely._

_I have great news to tell you, but first I need to also apologise for not believing you about Ashley. When the Cable captured Ashley and turned her into that monster, I was all too ready to accept that our daughter was gone. When she teleported with the monster the Cable made, I found it easy to accept that she was dead. I never wanted her to be, but I could not believe that there was any way for her to have survived__._

_I, therefor, am most glade to inform you, Helen that you were right and was very, very wrong about Ashley being alive. However, she is not the woman we knew._

_I have been told that when she teleported, she and the other monster were badly burned, both interlay and externally, as she passed through the electromagnetic shield. They arrived near a scout party of the Abnormals I have been living with. They call themselves __Lycanthropeus__ Vampiris. _

_The __Lycanthropeus__ Vampiris, the strange creature they are, are they are half-werewolves and half vampires. I did not know much of their history, expect that at some point during the reign of the Sanguine Vampiris they found a way to tame_ _dragons and to ride them. The __Lycanthropeus __Vampiris and their dragons fought side by side with the Praxians and humans to overthrow the pureblood vampires. Once the vampires were overthrown, they retreated into a section of Hollow Earth that is completely cut off from the tunnels under Praxian control. _

_The __Lycanthropeus__ Vampiris treated Ashley and the other as well as they could, but what the Cabal did them and the drugs the cable pumped them with took their toll and their bodies did not respond well or very much to the treatment. The only way to remove the Cabal influence and treat Ashley and the other was to turn them into __Lycanthropeus__ Vampiris. The plan worked and their wounds healed but removing the Cabal__'s influence had __its side effects, extensive memory loss. Ashley did not even remember her own name._

_The group that found Ashley gave her the name Pheonixia, as she was badly burnt when they found her and she healed remarkably well who she was turned into one of them__._

_She has adjusted well to these creatures and their society. She has even married one of them. His name is Wilhelm Grau-Satteldach, a well-mannered, well-respected member of society and member of the scouts that found her. Ashley and he adore each other. She is very happy._

_The bracelet I have given you in this letter was made by a friend of mine and the younger sister of our daughter's husband__.__ She and one of her brothers are able to keep my parasite at bay through some unconventional means. But that is unimportant. What is important is that these creatures have a strange etiquette about how to treat those with certain connections. This bracelet will show that you are connected to my friend and the Grau-Satteldach family, a very powerful, influential and respected family. Wear this bracelet always for, if you should run into these creatures, the display of this connection may just save your life. _

_John ' _

Druitt placed his letter outside the gates of the Sanctuary, the bracelet was made from pieces of dark green jade, obsidian and red gold weighted the letter down. He stood by the letter for what felt like half an hour, which was more likely ten minutes, before he left

It wasn't until the next day that the letter was found. Will was returning from spending the night over at Abby's. He saw the letter and to whom it was addressed to and decided to give Helen. He noted that the lack of stamps meant that it had to have been hand delivered.

Helen thought the hand writing on the envelope looked very familiar, but she couldn't quite remember whose it was. However, once she opened and started to read the letter, she knew that John had written the letter. Helen's better judgement told her that she should throw the letter away, but something told her that if John wrote her a letter, he must have something important to tell her.

When she read the Ashley was still alive, Helen started to cry tears of joy. However, no one around her knew why she was crying. Nikola realised that a genius he am be, he know virtually nothing about comforting a crying woman, especially when the woman crying was the one he kind of loved.

"Magnus? What's wrong?" Will asked, Nikola thought it was probable best to let the psychiatrist handle this situation and leave the room. Helen found herself unable to speak, so she handed Will the letter. From what he read, Will couldn't see anything in particularly threatening in the letter outside of John's warning about the Lycanthropeus Vampirs, and he was mildly disconcerted to learn that there were also dragons in Hollow Earth.

As Will continued to read the letter, Helen tried to keep herself together, figure out what was it that she had just read and if she believed it. As she thought she ran her fingers over the bracelet. It had two patterns within it. The first pattern was alternating beads of dark green jade, obsidian and red gold. The beads were a round shape that reminded Helen of Ancient Saxon and Viking shield. This, perhaps, was the right idea as the jade and obsidian beads had imprints carved into them that look a lot like a coat-of-arms. It depicted one dragon with wings of the left-hand side, holding harp or lair in one hand and crossing swords with a dragon with no wings and a saddle like impression on it's back on the right hand side that was also holding a weapon that looked a lot like a rifle. Under the crossed swords was what looked like a wolf's paw print, only it had five toes instead of four. Under the paw print the dragons had their tails tied together. Encompassing all the figures of the breads there were words written in Rune-like letters. Helen had no idea what they could have meant.

The red gold beads, placed in-between the jade and obsidian beads, were set in a pattern repeating of three different symbols, one symbol per bead. The bracelet seemed like tangible proof of the race of Abnormals Johan wrote about. And God knows that Helen wanted her daughter to be alive and well, but something told her that this was too good to be true. Farther more, Helen never wanted to see John ever again. She didn't want anything to do with John again.

Helen put the bracelet on her right wrist only for the very small chance that Ashley was alive and well and that this bracelet might increase her chances of seeing her daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>I worte this because I have a soft spot for John Druitt :3<strong>


End file.
